Davenport Homestead
A small coastal village, originally near Rockport, Massachusetts and north of Boston, in 18th century Colonial America. It has since been relocated to the northernmost coast of the Havens. Description The Homestead is centered around the mansion on the hill, which overlooks the bay. East of the mansion is the harbour, where the Aquila is usually docked, while south across the river is the village p roper. The rest of the region is entirely forested and surrounded by cliffs. In the northern region, there is a waterfall. The climate is typical of Massachusetts, with wet and cloudy springs, warm, humid summers, colourful falls and cold, snowy winters. More extreme weather can include winter storms, thunderstorms, and on rare occasions, tornadoes or tropical cyclones. History Established in the early half of the 18th century in British America, the Davenport Homestead was the home base of the Colonial Assassin Order. The Assassins are a secret group whose existence spans thousands of years, and which has been locked in a covert war spanning centuries against the Templar Order. While the Assassins fight for the freedom and rights of humanity, the Templars believe humanity needs order, purpose and direction through complete control. This ideological difference has lead to a hidden struggle behind the scenes of countless historical conflicts. Achilles Davenport became Master Assassin and mentor of the Brotherhood in 1746. He focused on recruiting and expanding the Assassins' influence in the colonies, as well as building ties with the Iroquois Confederacy. He married a woman named Abigail, and in 1748, fathered a son, Connor. Yet with the outbreak of the French and Indian war in 1754, and the establishment of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order under Grandmaster Haytham Kenway, the Assassins were hunted down and eliminated one by one. Abigail and Connor died of typhoid fever in 1755, where they were buried next to the mansion, on the cliff overlooking the bay. By 1763, the Assassin Order was all but decimated, and much of the Homestead (save the mansion) destroyed. Achilles was captured, the last surviving Assassin, but shown mercy by the Templars: he would be allowed to live if he renounced his role as Assassin. He agreed, and resided in the Davenport Manor alone for the next six years in a hermit-like existence. In that time, the Homestead fell into dereliction and disrepair. On more than one occasion, Achilles contemplated suicide, but never went through with it. In 1769 a young Kanien'kehá:ka (Mohawk) boy named Ratonhnhaké:ton journeyed to the Homestead to receive training from Achilles, that he might protect his people from the threat of colonists. Achilles initially rejected him, believing the time of the Assassins to be over. But after Ratonhnhaké:ton fought off a group of mercenaries, presumably employed by the Templars to kill Achilles, he was accepted as a student. The boy was given the adopted name of Connor, and after four years of intensive training and education, initiated into the Assassins. With Connor's help, the Homestead was gradually rebuilt to its former glory -- and better. With the tensions leading up to, and start of the American Revolutionary War in 1775 onwards, many were displaced from their homes and seeking better lives. Connor intervened to help, offering them a new place to settle and to ply their trades. Eventually, the Homestead sprung up into the thriving tight-knit community it is today, in 1781. Achilles describes the Homestead aptly, when he says it is "a community to serve as an example of what this would-be nation could become." Given the land is managed by a Native American Assassin, and owned by his Afro-Caribbean mentor, prejudices of ethnicity, gender, social class or religious faith do not apply here. The Homestead represents a utopia beyond its time, a peaceful and tolerant micro-society where all are treated as equals and as friends. Connor is deeply protective of the community he has worked to build, always careful to look out for the wellbeing of the villagers and defending them from any outside threats. Inhabitants *Connor *Lioriley *Konayuki Itezora *Sophie Lhant *Ventus NPCS: *Terry and Godfrey - Scottish lumberers. Terry is hot-tempered and feisty, while Godfrey is more laid-back. The two often bicker and get into brawls, but are quick to make amends afterwards. They reside on the Homestead with their wives, Diana and Catherine, and their children. *Warren and Prudence - Farmers, who Connor offered to relocate to the Homestead after harassment from British soldiers. After years of struggling to start a family, they now have a newborn son, Hunter. *Maurice ("Norris") - Miner from Montreal, who became known as "Norris" owing to a woman in a pub once being unable to pronounce his name. He fell in love with Myriam, and after a lengthy (and sometimes awkward) courtship, is now happily married to her. *Myriam - Hunter, who rejected either being forced into a convent or brothel, typical routes for unmarried colonial women, and sought out a life hunting on the Frontier instead. Strongly assertive in her independence, she is insistent that although she is now married to Norris, she still wishes to ply her trade and has no wish to become a housewife. *Lance O'Donnell - Woodworker from Boston, who was forced out of his home by Loyalists for being unsupportive of the British. Claims to have invented the folding chair, and is fond of sitting on the roof of his workshop, smoking a pipe. *Oliver and Corrine - The innkeeper and barmaid, respectively, of The Mile's End. Connor funded its construction after the married couple were evicted from Boston. The tavern is popular with the village residents, sailors, and travelers, and often hosts celebrations. *David Walston ("Big Dave") - Blacksmith, who deserted the British army and was subsequently rescued by Connor, who would go on to protect him from being apprehended and punished for his desertion. Big Dave sells weapons, tools, and other related goods. *Ellen - Seamstress. Once the victim of an abusive husband in New York, Connor offered her and her daughter Maria a new life on the Homestead. Ellen designed the Homestead's flag, which became the symbol of the community. Maria is adventurous, and can often be seen exploring the area and getting into trouble. *Lyle White - Doctor. Formerly practising in Boston, he treated both British and Continental Army troops equally for their injuries, and for it was slandered and driven out of business, which caused him to sink into depression and alcoholism. At Connor's offer he relocated to the Homestead. Terry's wife, Diana, has become his apprentice and is training to be a nurse. *Father Timothy - Village pastor, who travelled from London in order to spread the word of God. Unlike most missionaries, however, he is careful to respect those who already have their own faiths. Connor provided the funding for the construction of the village church, which has become central to the village. Category:Settings